


Молчание

by fandom_DC_2019, Jordano



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: По случайному стечению обстоятельств Барри узнает тайну Кейтлин.





	Молчание

Кейтлин никогда не умела врать: каким бы полезным ни казался этот навык ее рациональной части, воспитание правильной девочки просто не позволяло сказать неправду и не покраснеть или не отвести глаза, а потому чаще всего она и не пыталась. К тому же большая часть известных ей этических систем все же оставляла маленькое свободное от угрызений совести убежище человеческим слабостям: молчание. Ведь ты же не лжешь, если просто молчишь. 

И она молчала: о том, как впервые столкнулась со слегка потерянным после смерти Снарта Миком Рори в баре, куда иногда позволяла ходить ностальгирующей Фрости. О том, как случайная встреча повторилась столько раз, что перестала даже с закрытыми глазами выглядеть случайной. О том, как совершенно не случайная ночь превратилась во второй комплект ключей, право мыть посуду и покупать еду в любое появление между миссиями Бюро Времени. Какая разница, где и с кем Кейтлин проводит утра, вечера и выходные, если она готова в любой момент появиться в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс и любом другом месте, куда позовет ее команда Флэша? Правильно, никакой.

Кейтлин не учла только одного: что молчание не способно победить главного врага любой, явной или неявной лжи — случайность. Очередной мета, ловушка в лаборатории, попытка его остановить — и сломанная нога, которую не в состоянии быстро залечить даже Фрости. И альтернатива месяцам на костылях: экспериментальный ускоренно сращивающий кости препарат, с которым Кейтлин возилась почти год, но так и не довела до идеала, а потому вызывающий такую боль, что перенести без наркотических обезболивающих нереально, и собственное согласие и на то, и на другое, потому что когда еще доведется провести такое испытание. И сразу за обоими уколами ослепительная боль, а потом полный провал в памяти. 

Нога тогда срослась за полдня без побочки и последствий, состав работал, как и ожидалось. А вот убойная доза наркоты, к сожалению, нет: рассчитанная без учета периодически выныривающей Фрости, замедлявшей метаболизм, она не вывелась из организма и к вечеру, позволив Кейтлин проснуться, но не позволив трезво соображать. Поэтому первое, что она сообщила встревоженному Барри, открыв глаза, это что целоваться с ним ей не понравилось, совсем, даже учитывая, что это был не он. И что больше она не будет. Но он все равно ее друг навсегда-навсегда. Даже несмотря на его смешной костюм. 

В итоге все присутствовавшие в лаборатории некоторое время бегали по медблоку, безуспешно пытаясь найти решение, а Кейтлин, наотрез отказавшаяся ложиться под капельницу, продолжала нести дружелюбную чушь, сидя на кушетке и болтая ногами, пока не соскучилась и не начала капризничать, требуя отправить ее домой. 

С капризами Кейтлин Сноу, особенно обколотой по самые уши, справиться, конечно, не составило бы труда, но в этот момент решила объявиться гораздо более капризная и менее контролируемая персона — Киллер Фрост. Которая тоже не хотела под капельницу, а хотела домой и согласилась вернуться в режим ожидания только после клятвенного обещания — «Скажи: „Зуб даю и чтоб мне не сойти с этого места“!» — ее туда отпустить. 

Почетная же обязанность доставить обеих домой, уложить спать, если получится, и присмотреть, пока Кейтлин не придет в себя (благо наступление этого славного события прогнозировалось часа через два), досталась, как и следовало ожидать, Барри. Что он и сделал, преодолев полгорода на флэш-скорости, открыв дверь ключами самой Кейтлин и вместо пустого дома обнаружив Мика Рори в одних трусах и кокетливом фартуке с классическим «Поцелуй повара», окутанного дивными ароматами готовящейся вкусной еды

— Дверь захлопывается, — сообщил он Барри, выслушав объяснения, отобрав Кейтлин, сейчас же радостно повисшую на нем и сразу заворковавшую что-то восторженное в ухо, и развернулся к нежеланному гостю спиной, направившись устраивать хозяйку дома где-то в ее спальне.

А на следующий день протрезвевшей и выслушавшей всю историю вперемешку с комплиментами и претензиями — «И чтобы никаких больше „Микки-Мик“, слышишь?!» — Кейтлин пришлось отправляться на работу.

Конечно, она видела, как на нее смотрят. Как громогласно-осуждающе молчит Айрис, как с сочувствующим недоумением морщится Барри, как подозрительно-возмущенно поглядывает Циско. Собственно, он первый и начал говорить.

— Кейт, ты... Как ты?.. Он же... — однако дипломатия никогда не была его коньком, как и терпение. — Он же тупой бандит! Зачем?! Как?!

И Кейтлин усилием воли проглотила первое просящееся на язык объяснение как, потому что это не сводилось к сексу, хотя с него началось и с ним до сих пор оставалось тесно связано. Придержала и второе, потому что сказать это было бы слишком зло, а она еще не разозлилась настолько.

— Он честный, Циско. Говорит, что думает. Спрашивает и слушает, если не знает. Приходит, если ему нужна помощь.

А вот Циско сдерживаться даже не старался, фыркнув: 

— Да причем тут честность? Ему просто ума не хватает на другое.

И Кейтлин сорвалась.

— А даже если и так — меня все устраивает. Что принес мне ум Ронни, кроме необходимости дважды похоронить его и прочувствовать, каково это, когда твой любимый уходит, причем по своей воле, причем не только в смерть, а и просто от тебя? И не к другой и не разлюбив, а потому что считает, что лучше свихнется и умрет в грязной подворотне, чем доверится тебе. Потому что уверен: он вправе решать за обоих. Или ум Джея? Который позволил ему так искусно лгать всем нам, обвести меня вокруг пальца, заставить пережить сначала смерть любимого, а потом его предательство. Или ум Джулиана, умудрившегося лгать не только мне, но и себе? Знаешь, Циско, если это тот ум, которого ты не видишь у Мика, — я рада, что его у него нет! Потому что если мне захочется поговорить о биоинженерии, темной материи или физике спидфорса, я пойду к высоколобым гениям: предающим, лгущим, скрывающим, считающим себя вправе решать, кому что стоит знать, а кому что нет. К тем, с которыми я искренне рада буду поговорить, но к кому больше никогда не повернусь спиной. А если мне захочется доверия и безопасности — я пойду к Мику. Который даже если решит причинить боль, сделает это честно и не скрывая. 

Кейтлин знала, как они все — за исключением, возможно, Айрис — реагируют на ее злость и крик: ошеломленным молчанием, потому что тактичная тихая доктор Сноу редко орет, да и злится тоже. Если ее обидеть, она скорее заплачет, и даже это не сразу, а когда останется одна. Но, во-первых, она уже не только доктор Сноу, а во-вторых, ей не так давно очень убедительно объяснили, что это совершенно не продуктивно. Правда, Циско был еще не в курсе, поэтому отреагировал как обычно, и Кейтлин спокойно дошла под его молчание до самого поворота коридора, а потом обернулась и твердо добавила:

— И если ты теперь считаешь, что я должна отсюда уйти — имей силу и честность сказать это мне в лицо.

К счастью, ни Циско, ни кто-то другой так, кажется, не считал, потому что после того, как Кейтлин вернулась, сняв необходимые ей показания с беговой дорожки и остальных приборов, все вели себя, как будто ничего не произошло. Только Айрис бросила пару задумчиво-сомневающихся взглядов, а Циско с виноватым видом поделился любимыми желейными мармеладками, шепнув «Извини». Да еще Барри осторожно дал понять, что всегда придет на помощь, если она ей нужна. И Кейтлин даже развлекла себя картинкой того, как Флэш заявляется на Волнолет требовать у Сары Лэнс отпускать Мика в Централ-Сити почаще, потому что Кейтлин скучает — хотя, конечно, Барри имел в виду совсем другое.

Злость прошла, оставив облегчение и почти уютный покой. Обиды, которые проговорили хотя бы намеками, прощались быстрее, а самым лучшим было все-таки не лгать никак, даже молчанием. И Кейтлин отныне собиралась искренне стараться, потому что на самом деле ненавидела ложь.


End file.
